The Gang
by Aomi Ammyu
Summary: Sebelum aku kehilangan ingatanku, aku sudah mencintaimu! Dan sekarang setelah aku kehilangan ingatanku-pun aku masih saja jatuh cinta padamu! Aku tahu, ini bukan karena kau cantik, ini karena kau sempurna, Xiumin-ssi. Luhan x Xiumin. LuMin/XiuHan. Slight TaoRis. Segerombolan geng yg menjadi misteri dimata Luhan dan pelaku penabrakannya. Apakah ini percobaan pembunuhan kepada Luhan?


Disclaimer: Semua member EXO itu milik Tuhan namun cerita milik saya :D

Title: The Gang

Author: Aomi Ammyu

Main Cast: Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Wu Yifan (Kris), Kim Jongdae (Chen), Huang Zitao (Tao)

Pair: LuhanxXiumin (slight KrisxTao, ChenxXiumin, KrisxXiumin)

Rating: T (mungkin akan jadi M)

Enjoy :D

.

.

Aku senang semakin hari ingatanku semakin pulih, ternyata mereka semua memang adalah orang-orang terdekatku. Tapi, semakin kubayangkan potongan-potongan dalam ingatanku itu, ada hal yang membuat aku ragu untuk mengingat semuanya.

**THE GANG**

**PROLOG**

"...Amnesia yang terjadi pada anak anda mungkin akan bertahan cukup lama, mengingat anak anda tidak memiliki cukup gairah untuk memulihkan dirinya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak punya dorongan untuk sembuh, saya harap anda sebagai orangtuanya..."

Aku mendengar semua yang dokter itu katakan pada ibuku, dibalik pintu yang separuh terbuka. Meski yang kulakukan hanyalah menggesek-gesekkan ujung sepatuku ke lantai porselen di rumah sakit itu.

"..Terimaksih, Dok. Terimakasih banyak."

Dragk!

Aku mendengar ibuku menutup pintu dan berjalan kearahku yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu. "Luhan, kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan?" ia mengusap bagian kepalaku dengan lembut dan menciumnya, "tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

"_tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_

Entahlah, apakah itu sebaik yang kukira.

"Haha, Luhan! Kudengar kau hilang ingatan? Apa kau tidak mengingatku?" seseorang berbadan sedang, mungkin lebih kecil dariku memaksaku untuk mengingatnya. Ekspresinya kurang bersahabat, terlihat seperti orang yang penuh ego dan ambisius. "Aku Suho~! Ingat?"

Beberapa detik, aku menggeleng. Ia langsung bereaksi mengulum bibir bawahnya jengkel dan mendengus. "Gawat, jadi ini maumu, ya?.." gumamnya terlebih terhadap dirinya sendiri dan kawanannya.

"Heh! Dengar, ya, Luhan," orang bernama Suho itu menggetok bahuku, sementara tangan yang satu disembunyikan dikantong celananya, "kalau kau sudah ingat siapa dirimu, sebaiknya kau langsung pergi menemui kami, si Xiumin itu dia tidak akan bertahan lama~..."

"Xiumin?..." satu lagi nama asing yang kemungkinan adalah kenalanku.

Suho bertatapan dengan teman-temannya, kemudian mereka tertawa mengejek sambil memegangi perut mereka. "Hahahahaha!"

"Ya, ampun, aku kasihan sekali padamu Luhan~" ujar salah satu dari mereka yang masih terkekeh. "Perkenalkan, namaku Sehun, meski usiaku lebih muda dari kalian semua tapi tidak ada yang mengira kalau aku anak SMP, tauk!" Sehun menjabat tanganku secara paksa dan melepaskannya secara paksa juga.

Aku tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa, hanya bersikap hati-hati sehingga itu mungkin terlihat dari pandangan mataku.

"Kenapa kau memasang tampang bego seperti itu, Luhan? Kita ini temanmu~, rekan berbagi~, sahabat~, biar mungkin kau tidak pernah menganggap kami seperti itu, tapi kami menganggapmu seperti itu~" ujar Suho menjelaskan dengan teliti.

"Ak-aku tidak pernah man-menganggapnya seperti itu." seseorang yang belum bicara sedari tadi kini mulai bersuara, seorang berbadan tinggi seperti Sehun.

Setelah mendengar ucapan kecil itu, Suho langsung menendang lipatan tumitnya ringan dan mengirimkan gerakan bibirnya yang seperti sedang membentak. Suho sepertinya keberatan dengan ucapan orang itu barusan.

"Tao, jangan banyak bicara, kau itu merepotkan!" Sehun menambahkan.

Bassst!

Suho melayangkan tinju angin kearahku yang sedang memperhatikan orang bernama Tao itu, sepertinya ia hendak mengejutkanku. Namun tidak berhasil, aku sama sekali tidak merubah ekpresiku.

"Oke.. kau tetap sama, ya, setelah hilang ingatanpun kau masih seperti itu," ujarnya mengomentariku.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan gerombolan aneh itu aku berjalan menggendong tasku ke kelas, mereka bilang kelasku berada di lantai dua, ruang 3-A. Namun sesaat setelah aku masuk, aku hanya bisa menghentikan langkahku dan melihat semua pasang mata menatap kearahku. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua tatapan itu, terutama untuk orang yang berada di dekat jendela, dia yang terlihat paling syok diantara semuanya.

"Luhan..." gumamnya dengan mata yang membelalak, seakan-akan ia masih belum percaya kalau yang di depannya ini benar-benar adalah aku.

"Hm, ya~ ini aku!" aku menyunggingkan senyum lebar dengan mata yang menyipit, orang yang terlihat paling syok itu pastilah orang yang paling dekat denganku di kelas ini. Atau mungkin orang yang paling tidak ingin aku berada disini, kasarnya dia adalah musuhku.

Bruuggh!

Aku hampir merasakan tubuhku limbung dan kehilangan keseimbangan, tubuh lucu yang ternyata lumayan bertenaga itu memenubruk tubuhku dan memelukku dengan sangat erat. Sekarang giliran aku yang syok, aku tidak menyangka hubungan kami sedekat ini.

"Akhirnya..." ujarnya dengan suara yang sangat kecil ditelingaku, terdengar sedikit parau dan terkesan mendalam. 'Akhirnya'? Dia ingin mengatakan apa, ya?

"Apakah, kau yang bernama Xiumin?" tanyaku menebak.

Ia mengangguk-ngangguk setelah melepaskan pelukannya padaku sambil mengulum bibirnya yang ternyata sangat lucu! "Terimasih telah mengingatku." Ya ampun, saat dia bicarapun bibirnya masih terlihat lucu!

"Ahahaha," responku dengan tawa hambar.

Xiumin memberitahuku tempat dudukku, dia juga menyebutkan nama teman-teman yang lain yang duduk berdekatan denganku. Ternyata aku juga banyak mempunyai teman, kukira aku adalah orang yang penyendiri.

"Sudah berapa lama ya sejak Luhan terbaring koma, kau ingat?" celetuk orang yang diperkenalkan sebagai Kai oleh Xiumin.

"Lama sekali, kau melewatkan beberapa ujian, kau juga melewatkan festival sekolah, bahkan kau melewatkan perlombaan antar sekolah yang diadakan tiga tahun sekali!" yang ini katanya namanya Chanyeol, dia super duper bawel dan memiliki semangat 45 yang tidak terkalahkan, dia juga pengagum diri sendiri dan sangat percaya diri.

"Benarkah, jadi berapa lama itu?" tanyaku memastikan, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menghiraukanku.

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal kalau Luhan ikut dia bisa memperkuat tim sepak bola kita."

"Iya, benar! Itu yang kumaksud!"

"Wah, aku bisa main bola?"

"Bukan hanya bisa, kau itu jago!"

"Gara-gara kau tidak ada, kita jadi kalah dua-kosong 'kan? Padahal ada Xiumin, tapi kenapa sampai dua-kosong?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Xiumin yang diam memperhatikan kami bertiga yang berceloteh. "Xiumin, kenapa kau jadi payah, sih? Waktu itu kau memikirkan Luhan, ya?"

Aku melihat ekspresi Xiumin yang sontak berubah, ia jadi menundukkan kepalanya karena mungkin merasa bersalah.

"Psst! Kau menyinggung perasaannya, tuh!" Kai mendorong bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang semula riang kini malah terlihat gelagapan, ia kalut dan malah melemparkan segala kesalahan pada orang yang juga berada didekat kami—yang sedang menonton kami.

"Chen, katakan sesuatu! Bicara pada Xiumin! Dari tadi sama sekali tidak bicara, biasanya juga bawel 'kan?" ujarnya dengan penuh ekspresi.

Chen, menurutku dia orang yang kritis. Tatapan matanya bisa jadi tajam dan mengganggu. "A-aku..." Chen memutar bola matanya kemana-mana, ia terlihat gelisah, "...aku merasa tidak cocok berada disini, aku pergi."

Chen beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia berjalan dengan terburu-buru sambil memasang jaketnya.

"Orang itu kenapa?" kami semua memandang kepergian Chen. Orang-orang terdekatnya saja bingung dengan sikapnya kali ini, apalagi aku yang baru pertama kali melihatnya setelah ingatanku ini hilang.

Beberapa fakta yang kudapat, Xiumin bukanlah orang yang begitu banyak bicara ditengah orang-orang disekitar kami yang sangat ribut. Lalu Chen yang sepertinya tidak suka denganku, atau ada alasan lain yang membuatnya begitu.

.

.

"Luhan, ayo dimakan," tawar Xiumin menyodorkanku semangkuk mi instan. Saat di kantin sekolah aku menemukan fakta lain, ada banyak anak gadis yang rata-rata menatap kesini, sambil bisik-bisik lagi. Aku baru menyadari kalau kami berempat memiliki kakateristik untuk menjadi populer.

"Jangan hiraukan para gadis yang seperti sedang berlomba ingin mendapatkan perhatianmu, karena kau hilang ingatan, Luhan, maka kau harus membiasakannya lagi," ucap Kai seraya menyedot jus alpukatnya.

"Kita, apakah sebuah geng—yang punya banyak musuh sekaligus penggemar?" tanyaku rinci pada Kai, dengan intonasi yang lumayan rendah. Habis, aku penasaran tentang hubunganku dengan kelompok alay yang kutemui di pintu gerbang sekolah tadi pagi.

"Tentu saja bukan~! Aku berteman dengan semua orang~! Termasuk Chen, yang tadi entah pergi kemana," protes Chanyeol, ia berkata dengan lantang yang mampu terdengar hampir satu kantin. "Iya 'kan, Xiumin?"

Xiumin yang tengah memasukkan suapan mi besar-besaran tersadar bahwa ia tengah dimintai keterangan, matanya melebar dan langsung mengangguk-ngangguk membiarkan mi yang panjang itu terjuntai di mulutnya. "Ho-oh, apha mhaksudmhu denghan gheng, Luhhan?"

"Tuh, kau lihat orang yang disana?" aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Kai, seorang dengan tubuh lumayan besar dan tinggi yang juga sedang makan disana, mungkin itulah orang yang dimaksud oleh Kai. Ada seseorang dengan perawakan yang hampir sama juga bersamanya, namun terlihat lebih kurus. Wajah orang yang satunya tidak dapat terlihat olehku karena terlindung wajah orang yang ditunjuk oleh Kai. "Itu namanya Kris, dia adalah orang yang paling populer disini, melebihi kita semua! Dan dia juga memiliki geng dibawah kendalinya, itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Kabarnya gengnya sering berbuat hal yang sangat merugikan, tapi tidak pernah terendus polisi, mereka sangat licin."

"Kejahatannya berbentuk apa?"

"Bentuk fisik aku rasa, seperti kekerasan, penculikan dan pembunuhan mungkin. Soalnya belum terdengar mereka mengincar materi."

"Kau yakin itu dari mana? Apa ada bukti? Dia baru saja hilang ingatan! Kau malah memberitahunya hal-hal seperti itu, besok-besok kau pasti akan memberitahu hal-hal yang berbau porno!" sembur Chanyeol, lagi-lagi dengan nada yang _over-load_.

Kai mengeryitkan wajahnya, memberikan isyarat agar Chanyeol mengecilkan suaranya. "Itu dari kabar burung yang kudengar~, jangan salahkan aku~."

"Tapi matamu itu sangat serius!"

"Kau yang terlalu serius menanggapinya!"

"Kau bodoh!"

"Kau lebih bodoh!"

Dari sini, melupakan pertengkaran Kai vs Chanyeol, tanpa sadar aku terus memperhatikan Kris yang makan dengan lahapnya, sampai aku melihat Kris dan orang yang disebelahnya itu menghabiskan semua makanan mereka. Lalu Kris beranjak hendak pergi dari sana, diikuti orang disebelahnya.

Deg

Bola mataku membesar.

Orang yang makan bersama dengan Kris itu (si anak paling populer seantero sekolah) adalah salah satu dari tiga orang yang pertama kali kutemui di sekolah ini, orang yang bicaranya sedikit belepotan—Tao.

"—Oy! Luhan-ah? Kau dengar tidak?"

"O-oh..." aku mengalihkan fokusku, kulihat Kai dan Chanyeol sudah tidak ada dikursi mereka.

"Kubilang, hari ini aku yang bayar atau kau yang bayar?" Xiumin menatapku cukup dekat dengan memiringkan kepalanya—karena posisinya yang berada disebelahku.

"Semuanya?"

"Kita berdua saja, Kai dan Chanyeol mereka bayar sendiri-sendiri."

Berfikir cukup lama, akhirnya aku berkata, "baiklah, aku saja yang bayar." Tapi setelah memeriksa hidanganku lagi, aku menemukan sebuah mangkuk dengan isi diatasnya yang telah lenyap alias ludes, padahal tadi rasanya aku belum menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

Aku melihat ke Xiumin, ia sedang melenturkan perutnya dan menyapu gusi depannya dengan lidah, setelah itu ia mengeluarkan bunyi sendawa yang nyaring, dan kemudian menatapku tanpa rasa canggung ataupun rasa bersalah, "kau yang bayar 'kan?" ujarnya dengan _pede_-nya.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic dengan awalan prolog, jujur saya kurang yakin harus melanjutnya fic ini atau tidak karena saya belum punya dorongan sama pair ini. Disini ceritanya Luhan akan berusaha mencari kebenaran tentang dirinya sendiri dan secara perlahan ingatannya akan terus kembali, namun ingatan yang kembali sedikit demi sedikit itu kurang lengkap sehingga membuat konflik semakin kacau. Nantinya yang akan menjadi korban adalah semua orang yang diketahui Luhan dan bakal ada rape-nya juga. Kalau reviewnya lumayan kemungkinan besar akan saya lanjutkan :D, jadi review ya chingu~ ^^


End file.
